Great Plains
This stage is Quest 19 (PSP) or 20 (360, PC) in the Hero 30 mode of Half Minute Hero. It is reached by completing the previous quest White Earth. Beating this quest leads to Floodgate Panic and yields the Silent Boots. Some of the companions who have joined in previous quests will be available to join again here. The quests they could be found in before are: Titles ; Minimum Time :Defeat Black Knight Evil Lord Zain within a total of 30 seconds. ; Solitude :Defeat Black Knight Evil Lord Zain without recruiting any of the followers. Level Guide ; Standard Run : If you want the Solitude title don't recruit any of the helpers when mentioned below. : Every tent in this quest contains a Time Goddess statue and a source of healing. Additionally, every standard enemy in this quest is a demon; equip a Silver weapon to safely defeat them all in one hit. : Catapults on the map initiate standard battles that provide high amounts of experience and prevent map destruction; rewinding time will reset the destruction but not revive the catapults. : Visit the nearby village and recruit Richard. Travel east to reach the next village, then purchase the Kite Shield and a horse. Ride to the west village and recruit Donovan. Ride to the village north of that and recruit Karen. : Ride to the bridge and defeat Evilo. Beyond the bridge, enter the east village to purchase the Red Bandana and the Knight Lance. Ride to the west village and recruit Cecilia. : From here, use catapults or standard battles to reach level 21-25 (recruiting more followers lowers the requirement slightly) before entering the castle of Evil Lord Zain. ; Speed Run : Equip a silver weapon to defeat everything except bosses in one hit. Since Attack is unimportant, the Silver Spear is recommended as it has the lowest Weight. : Ignore the nearest tent. Dash to the east to destroy the cannon aiming south. This provides money; continue to the southeast village and use it to hire a horse. Ignore the Kite Shield. You may also buy two herbs (using one to heal), unless aiming to speed run this quest without using herbs. If none are bought, take care to avoid land mines later. : From here on out always dash (the horse prevents HP loss). Leave the tent and travel north. Destroy the cannon in the cal-de-sac, then continue through the mine field and destroy the next cannon. If done quickly enough, that cannon will not have destroyed the path to the west, so continue through there and destroy the two cannons north of Evilo's bridge. : If the above is done quickly enough, the northern cannon can be reached through its target area, so dash through that. Cecilia could be recruited here although she should not be necessary. After this, dash east to heal with food and buy the Knight Lance. Ignore the Red Bandana. If the last cannon destroyed the short route to the castle, rewind time here to restore it. : Leave and dash to Black Knight Zain's castle. The boss fight should start at level 21 with around 12 seconds left on the timer; continually dash until the fight is over. If a herb was bought from the southeastern village, use it if health falls below 30 but this should not be necessary. This should complete the quest in 26-30 seconds.